We don't want to be like them
by Shadow's quill
Summary: Tout a commencé un 24 décembre, six ans après qu'elle se soit enfuie loin de son petit-ami abusif. Rose Tyler vit dans la rue avec son petit garçon, et rencontra des problèmes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que quelqu'un se montre et lui donne l'aide et la gentillesse dont elle avait tant eu besoin dans sa vie.
1. Mistletoe

**Titre : _We don't wanna be like them_ \- "Mistletoe".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1/?.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : "Oh, elle avait essayé et essayé, mais elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé de stable. Comme elle n'avait aucun diplôme, elle n'était jamais assez qualifiée pour aucun patron et ils l'avaient tous exploitée avant de la rejeter avec si peu d'argent qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment rien acheter."**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Cette histoire a originellement été postée en tant que deux shots dans Brèves de TARDIS (chapitres 17 et 25), mais on m'a demandé d'en faire une série, et puisqu'il y aura une troisième partie (si jamais je trouve le temps de l'écrire), j'ai décidé de la poster en tant qu'histoire à part entière et de lui donner un titre propre.**

 **A/N 3 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Ce travail est une entrée de claraswolf (Instagram).**

 **Docteur : Ninth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose.**

 **Prompt : Rose est une mère célibataire et sans abri, incapable de trouver un travail stable ou une maison décente.**

 **Temps/Lieu : Pas de temps spécifique.**

 **AU ou non AU : AU.**

* * *

C'était Noël de nouveau, et Rose Tyler avait encore la sensation d'être la plus mauvaise femme et mère du coin. L'année passée, elle s'était promise d'être une meilleure mère pour son petit garçon, de trouver un travail permanent et une maison permanente, mais elle n'avait toujours pas rempli cette promesse et elle était déçue par elle-même. Oh, elle avait essayé et essayé, mais elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé de stable. Comme elle n'avait aucun diplôme, elle n'était jamais assez qualifiée pour aucun patron et ils l'avaient tous exploitée avant de la rejeter avec si peu d'argent qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment rien acheter. Elle n'avait jamais dépensé cet argent pour elle-même et avait toujours acheté tout ce dont son petit garçon avait besoin à la place. Il serait toujours sa première priorité. Elle se sacrifiait pour lui donner une bonne vie, tout comme ses parents l'avaient fait pour elle quand les temps étaient durs pour eux. Ils avaient réussi à lui donner une vie qui valait la peine de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait seize ans.

Ils étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture une nuit d'hiver. La voiture avait glissé sur la route gelée et avait quitté la route pour s'écraser contre un arbre. Ils n'avaient pas souffert et étaient morts sur le coup. Rose avait détesté la saison hivernale depuis ce jour. Elle n'avait pas été dans la voiture pourtant. Cette nuit-là, elle avait dormi chez son petit-ami. Jimmy Stone était plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait vingt ans quand elle n'en avait que seize, mais il était gentil et poli et charmant. Du moins, c'était sa façon d'être quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle n'avait que seize ans à ce moment et elle avait été naïve. Si naïve. D'abord, il lui avait fait abandonner ses études. Au grand dam des parents de Rose. Puis, ça n'avait été que des petites choses, mais il essayait encore de contrôler sa vie, et elle ne l'avait réalisé que trop tard, quand il l'avait forcée à rester à l'intérieur de l'appartement insalubre dans lequel ils vivaient.

Elle était restée piégée avec Jimmy Stone durant des années. Ça avait été des années de mauvais traitements, de violence, d'agressions sexuelles et d'humiliation, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans à ce moment. Elle n'avait aucun diplôme, aucun travail, aucune famille. Elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'un petit bébé grandissant dans son ventre, et un petit-ami alcoolique et violent. Jimmy Stone cuvait l'alcool qu'il avait bu à une fête où il était allé sans elle quand elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Elle avait pris ses affaires et avait quitté l'appartement. Elle n'était jamais revenue et n'avait jamais regretté sa décision, bien que cela fut très difficile pour elle. Elle était enceinte et n'avait personne pour l'aider à traverser la grossesse. Elle ne pouvait pas se payer d'examens médicaux, ni de médecin alors elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester en vie et garder son bébé en sécurité. Même si Jimmy était le père biologique, elle avait voulu le garder.

Un an après avoir quitté Jimmy, elle vivait dans les rues, se cachant dans des refuges pour sans-abris et allant dans des dispensaires quand elle en avait besoin. Elle savait que Jimmy la cherchait et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve. S'il l'avait trouvée, il aurait su qu'elle était enceinte et l'aurait enfermée dans son appartement pour toujours. Mais, par chance, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée. Rose accoucha de son petit garçon seule, dans les rues. Oh, elle avait été si terrifiée quand elle avait perdu les eaux, quand le travail avait commencé. Elle avait souhaité que sa mère soit là dans ce moment difficile, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle ne rencontrerait jamais son petit-fils. Elle ne saurait jamais ce que sa fille était devenue. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Si elle avait su ce que Jimmy Stone lui avait fait, son cœur de mère aurait été brisé. Et Jimmy Stone aurait sûrement regretté d'avoir provoqué la famille Tyler.

Après la naissance du plus beau et merveilleux des petits garçons, Rose s'était promise de lui donner une bonne vie. C'était difficile. C'était vraiment difficile de tenir cette promesse quand elle survivait à peine avec l'aide qu'elle pouvait obtenir des refuges et des soupes populaires et des vols dans les magasins quand ce n'était pas assez. Elle mourait de faim et de froid la plupart du temps, mais tant que son petit Elliot allait bien et avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, mais elle n'était pas malade comme un chien comme la majorité des sans-abris qu'elle avait rencontrés. C'était ainsi que s'était déroulée sa vie durant six ans. Elle avait pensé que ses problèmes étaient sur le point d'être résolus, qu'elle allait voir la fin de ce tunnel sombre quand elle avait trouvé un travail et un petit appartement quelques mois plus tôt, mais ce matin, son patron – qui était aussi son propriétaire – l'avait jetée dehors pour une faute professionnelle qu'elle n'avait même pas commise et avait refusé de la payer.

C'était ainsi que Rose Tyler avait atterri dans la rue une nouvelle fois avec le peu de choses qu'elle avait et son petit garçon au matin du réveillon de Noël. Elle avait travaillé si durement pour lui donner le meilleur des Noëls cette année et elle avait échoué une nouvelle fois, et c'était trop pour elle. Elle errait dans les rues de Londres, un sac à dos avec toutes leurs affaires sur le dos, tenant fermement la main d'Elliot pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans la foule de gens heureux qui couraient partout pour finir leurs courses de Noël. Personne ne prêtait attention à la femme qui marchait dans les mêmes rues qu'eux avec son dos voûté, son visage triste, tenant la main de son petit garçon et pensant tristement que, cette année encore, elle ne serait pas capable de lui offrir un cadeau. Elle avait la sensation d'être la pire mère au monde de ne pas pouvoir rendre son petit garçon heureux un jour pareil. Elle se sentit encore pire quand ils passèrent devant un petit magasin vendant des ours en peluche, les mêmes ours en peluche qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir un jour.

Elliot leva les yeux vers sa mère, tenant toujours fermement sa main. Il savait qu'elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir lui acheter de cadeau pour Noël, et il était triste aussi mais il savait que leur vie était plus difficile que celle des autres et que sa mère faisait de son mieux. Du haut de ses six ans, il savait déjà qu'être avec elle, qu'être aimé par elle était suffisant, peu importait la dureté du combat qu'il devait mener pour avoir une vie décente.

— Ça va, maman. Tant qu'on est tous les deux, tout ira bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Rose baissa les yeux vers lui et sourit tristement. Il était si beau avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux brun clair. Son nez était un peu rouge à cause du froid. Il lui sourit en retour et il y avait tant de chaleur dans ce sourire que Rose sentit son cœur fondre et elle manqua de craquer. Comment pouvait-il lui montrer tant d'amour et de bonheur quand elle était la pire mère au monde ? Elle s'arrêta de marcher et s'agenouilla, passant ses bras autour de lui et le serrant fermement dans ses bras. Elle embrassa tendrement sa tête.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

— Pour toujours, compléta-t-il.

De la neige commençait à tomber tout autour d'eux et le froid commençait à réellement les atteindre maintenant, mais Elliot regardait les petits flocons tomber du ciel avec émerveillement. Il aimait la neige. Il la trouvait très belle, mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi sa mère avait l'air si triste chaque fois qu'il neigeait. Elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ses grands-parents, et elle ne lui dit pas combien elle était près de craquer à ce moment. La neige la fit presque pleurer et elle chassa quelques larmes en clignant des yeux alors que la douleur agrippait son cœur. Elliot frissonna quand un flocon glissa dans son cou et cela le fit légèrement rire. Noël était une période magique. Quelque chose de bien allait leur arriver. Il avait prié assez longtemps pour que cela arrive. Il voulait que sa mère soit heureuse. Il détestait la voir si triste.

Rose le vit frissonner et posa immédiatement le sac à dos au sol. Elle enleva son manteau rapiécé qu'elle avait eu sur un stand de la Croix Rouge quelques mois plus tôt et l'enveloppa dedans. Elle ferma la fermeture éclair et tapota légèrement le nez d'Elliot avec un petit sourire. Elle remit le sac à dos sur son dos et reprit la main de son fils avant de recommencer à marcher. Elle entra dans un centre commercial. Ils seraient protégés du froid ici. Elle le fit s'assoir sur un banc près d'une boutique de nourriture et posa le sac à dos à côté de lui. Elle caressa son visage gentiment.

— Je vais aller t'acheter quelque chose à manger. Je ne serai pas longue. Tu m'attends ici, et tu ne parles, ni ne suis personne, d'accord ?

Elle se détestait de faire ça. Elle n'allait rien acheter. Elle allait voler cette nourriture, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie faire. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de voler pour être sûre qu'il puisse manger car elle ne pouvait pas payer. Et elle détestait le laisser seul ici pendant qu'elle commettait un délit. Elliot hocha la tête.

— Je t'attends. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne parle à personne, et je ne suis personne.

C'était une leçon qu'elle lui avait apprise au cours des années. Quand elle disait qu'elle allait se procurer de la nourriture, il devait attendre à un endroit particulier – généralement à un endroit où personne ne l'ennuierait, quelque part où il serait en sécurité pour quelques minutes – et il lui était interdit de parler ou de suivre un étranger. Elle s'arrangeait pour qu'il soit en sécurité pendant qu'elle prenait tous les risques possibles pour qu'il puisse manger. Rose déposa un doux baiser sur sa tête et lui murmura une nouvelle fois combien elle l'aimait avant d'entrer dans le magasin alimentaire.

Elliot Tyler était un enfant très obéissant. Il avait appris très vite que c'était inutile d'essayer de se battre contre sa mère pour quelque chose. L'idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit pourtant. Sa mère était si tendre, et aimante, et protective et il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Bien entendu, leur vie était difficile, et il essayait de son mieux de ne pas être un méchant garçon pour ce que ce soit plus facile pour eux. Donc, quand sa mère lui demandait de l'attendre et ne parler à personne, de ne suivre personne, il obéissait. Personne ne venait jamais lui demander ce qu'il faisait tout seul de toute façon. C'était comme si les gens savaient qu'il était le fils d'une femme à la rue et qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'éviter. Ils demandaient également à leurs enfants de rester loin de lui, comme s'il était contagieux. Cela faisait mal à l'intérieur, mais un câlin de sa mère et tout était oublié. Elle était la seule personne dont il se préoccupait, la seule personne qui se préoccupait de lui.

Il rapprocha le sac à dos de lui et enroula ses bras autour, regardant tous les gens autour de lui. Ils semblaient tous pressés d'en finir et de se rendre ailleurs. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment heureux de courir ainsi partout. Ils avaient probablement tous une meilleure vie que la sienne mais aucun d'eux ne semblait heureux et Elliot se rendit compte que si c'était à ça que ressemblait une « vie normale », il n'en voulait pas. Il préférait vivre dans les rues avec sa gentille et aimante mère qui lui donnerait tout ce dont il avait besoin, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle devrait faire pour l'obtenir. Elliot continua de regarder les gens autour de lui, alors que personne ne lui accordait un seul regard. Il y était habitué. C'était facile d'obéir à sa mère ainsi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un finisse par s'arrêter près de lui et lui parler.

— Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

La voix était calme et définitivement masculine. Elliot leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait près de lui. Il était très grand et ses yeux étaient du bleu le plus clair qu'il ait jamais vu dans sa courte vie. L'homme portait une chemise blanche, un jean noir et un long manteau. Tout à son sujet indiquait qu'il faisait partie des riches. Quelqu'un avec une grande maison et des tas de choses inutiles. Quelqu'un qui ne mourait jamais de faim ou de froid. Quelqu'un qui ne s'arrêtait généralement jamais pour parler à un garçon sans-abri. Elliot détourna le regard et ne répondit pas à la question. C'était l'une des règles. L'homme ne partit pas pourtant. Il s'assit sur le banc, gardant un petit écart entre eux.

— Où est ta maman ? Et ton papa ?

Encore une fois, Elliot resta silencieux. Les règles étaient les règles. Il ne pouvait pas les briser parce que quelqu'un avait finalement posé les yeux sur lui. Sa mère serait bientôt de retour. Il devait seulement attendre un peu plus longtemps et ignorer l'homme de son mieux.

— Oh, la règle 'ne parle pas aux étrangers'. Ta maman est probablement dans le coin. Je suis Maxence, mais tout le monde m'appelle Max. Je t'ai vu assis ici tout seul et ça m'a semblé étrange. Je n'aime pas les enfants seuls. Surtout le jour du réveillon de Noël. Tout le monde devrait être heureux aujourd'hui.

— Ils n'ont pas l'air heureux.

Les mots lui avaient échappés alors qu'il observait les gens courir partout. L'homme semblait gentil, bien qu'il soit un peu insistant, et Elliot avait un avantage certain. L'homme avait donné son nom, que ce soit son vrai nom ou non.

— Ils le seront. Eventuellement. Ce soir, ils partageront tous un dîner familial, et ouvriront leurs cadeaux.

Pas Elliot, car sa mère était sa seule famille et ils ne pouvaient pas faire toutes les choses que les gens faisaient habituellement lors du réveillon de Noël. Ils chercheraient un nouveau refuge pour ne pas rester dehors en cette froide et neigeuse nuit d'hiver pendant que tous ces gens se ressembleraient autour d'une table pour partager un repas chaud et des cadeaux.

— Ma maman achète à manger.

Acheter était un grand mot. Il ne savait pas exactement comment sa mère se procurait toute cette nourriture qu'elle lui donnait alors qu'elle ne mangeait quasiment rien, ou ne mangeait que des trucs qu'elle trouvait dans une poubelle la plupart du temps.

— Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Bande de stupides enfoirés ! Lâchez-moi !

Elliot se retourna quand il entendit sa mère hurler. Deux hommes la tenaient fermement et tentait de la tirer en-dehors du magasin alimentaire pendant qu'elle se débattait pour leur échapper. Maxence suivit son regard et observa la femme blonde se débattre contre les deux gorilles.

— C'est ma maman !

Maxence haussa un sourcil. Elliot sauta tout de suite à terre et se précipita dans le magasin. Il essaya de repousser les hommes retenant sa mère et lui faisant du mal, mais ils le mirent facilement de côté.

— Lâchez-la !

Il essaya d'aider sa mère mais il fut une nouvelle fois repoussé, un peu plus brutalement cette fois. Elliot tomba au sol, rendant sa mère encore plus furieuse.

— Ne le touchez pas ! Je le jure devant Dieu !

— Hey ! intervint Maxence qui avait suivi Elliot dans le magasin. On ne vous a jamais dit d'être gentils avec les enfants ?

Maxence souleva le petit garçon et le remit sur ses pieds. Il vérifia qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas été blessé dans sa chute. Elliot allait parfaitement bien. Il voulait seulement protéger sa mère contre ces hommes qui étaient grossiers et qui la brutalisaient. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Maxence regarda les deux hommes qui avaient cessé de bouger quand il était intervenu.

— Pourquoi brutalisez-vous cette pauvre femme ?

— Nous l'avons chopé en train de voler de la nourriture et de tenter de s'enfuir.

— Et c'est une façon de traiter les gens ? Lâchez-la.

— Monsieur…

— Lâchez-la.

— Oui, monsieur.

Les deux gorilles lâchèrent Rose qui se précipita tout de suite vers Elliot. Elle s'agenouilla et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, même si l'homme qui prenait sa défense avait déjà vérifié si son petit garçon n'était pas blessé. Elle le regarda alors qu'il sortait son portefeuille de sa poche et en extrayait quelques billets.

— Quoiqu'elle ait pris, rendez-le-lui. Ce devrait être assez pour le dédommagement.

Il glissa l'argent dans la poche de poitrine de l'un des hommes et rangea son portefeuille dans la poche de son long manteau. L'autre homme disparut et revint avec quelques trucs. Il les mit dans un sac et le donna à Rose. Maxence remarqua que ce n'était que de la nourriture, et il réalisa que la femme blonde ne voulait pas de nourriture pour elle – elle était si mince qu'elle n'avait probablement pas mangé un vrai repas depuis un moment – mais pour son fils, et, à en croire les vêtements de mauvaise qualité, et leur apparence dure, ils devaient vivre dans la rue depuis un moment. Il la trouvait belle pourtant, avec son apparence sauvage. Elle prit le sac de nourriture et quitta rapidement le magasin avec son fils, courant presque hors du centre commercial. Maxence la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue. Puis, il quitta le magasin. Il devait la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer Noël dans les rues avec son fils.

Rose courait presque vers la sortie du centre commercial en tenant le sac de nourriture, le sac à dos et la main de son fils tout à la fois. Elle voulait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible avant que quiconque ne puisse la rattraper et l'empêcher de donner à manger à son fils. Elle avait un poids sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer, qui lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait échapper à quelqu'un, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'aidait. Probablement la dernière aussi. Et aujourd'hui, Rose Tyler en avait assez de cette vie. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Et soudain, elle craqua, au milieu de cette rue couverte de neige. Elle lâcha tout et se laissa tomber à genoux. Des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues lorsqu'elle courait. A présent, elle sanglotait, et la seule personne qui osait la regarder et tenter de la réconforter était son petit garçon.

— Personne ne devrait pleurer aujourd'hui.

Rose reconnut la voix comme appartenant à l'homme qui l'avait aidé dans le magasin. C'était déjà assez humiliant d'avoir été attrapée alors qu'elle se procurait de la nourriture pour Elliot et d'avoir tout le monde pour témoin de sa déchéance, inutile d'ajouter une autre humiliation sur la liste. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui donna quelques mouchoirs en papier. Rose les prit et le remercia, tentant de se calmer, mais elle avait eu ce poids sur la poitrine depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était pas simple de se calmer maintenant qu'elle avait craqué. L'homme lui frotta gentiment le dos et attendit qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard bleu glacé. Un regard qu'elle pouvait jurer avoir déjà vu quelque part.

— Vous êtes…

— Maxence Spitz.

— Spitz, comme…

— De la famille Spitz, oui.

— Que faites-vous quelqu'un comme moi, M. Spitz ?

— Je vous aide. C'est ce que je fais de mieux. Aider les gens.

Elle avait probablement l'air misérable à présent avec ses yeux bouffis, son visage rouge et trempé de larmes, ses vêtements rapiécés et sales. Elle était trempée et gelée à cause de la neige qui tombait encore, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de cet homme. Elle était toujours parvenue à vivre sa vie sans aide. Ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

— Je…

— Je vous offre seulement le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit. Vous n'êtes pas forcée de rester si vous ne le voulez pas.

— …

— Ma famille donne une petite réception pour Noël, dans le manoir là-haut. Ça va être ennuyeux, mais il y aura de la nourriture, et je peux facilement trouver une chambre d'amis pour vous et votre adorable garçon.

Rose le regardait encore dans les yeux. Elle semblait fascinée par eux. Elle était sur le point de refuser de nouveau. Elle ravala le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge et finit par acquiescer. Juste pour ce soir. Tout irait bien, juste pour ce soir. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait accepter son aide et offrir un véritable Noël à Elliot. Maxence lui sourit et l'aida à se relever. Il ramassa ses affaires alors qu'elle soulevait Elliot et il les conduisit à sa voiture. Ils montèrent tous à l'arrière, et le chauffeur les conduisit au manoir Spitz.

Maxence Spitz était supposé aider sa famille avec les décorations du manoir, et avec la préparation de la salle de réception. Au lieu de ça, il passa tout l'après-midi à courir dans le manoir avec Elliot Tyler, à jouer avec lui, et à lui montrer comment glisser le long d'une rampe d'escalier. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup tous les deux et Rose était heureuse de voir son petit garçon rire et s'amuser après tous les temps difficiles qu'ils avaient traversés. Alors qu'ils s'égayaient, Rose profita d'une longue et chaude douche – à sa grande surprise, elle faisait confiance à Maxence pour Elliot – et quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle trouva des vêtements propres sur le lit avec une note disant qu'ils étaient pour elle. Elle les enfila, appréciant le contact de vêtements propres et neufs après des mois à porter toujours les mêmes. Elle parvint à récupérer son fils et à lui donner un bain – il n'en avait pas eu depuis des mois, son dernier bain avait été dans le lac de Hyde Park. Il eut aussi droit à des vêtements propres et neufs.

Elliot se précipita hors de la chambre pour aller chercher Maxence sitôt qu'elle eut finit de le laver et de l'habiller. Rose usa de ce temps pour se reposer. Elle se sentait inexplicablement en sécurité dans ce manoir et savoir que son petit garçon s'amusait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps l'aidait à rester détendue. Elle dormit quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et quelqu'un lui tendit une robe et un petit costume dans une housse de protection. Elle fut surprise par le geste.

— C'est pourquoi ?

— Monsieur Spitz m'a demandé de vous amener la robe, et le costume pour votre fils.

— Mais…

— C'est pour la réception, madame.

— Je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'être ma cavalière pour la nuit.

Maxence apparut soudain derrière la femme. Elliot était joyeusement perché sur son dos. Rose sourit au bonheur de son fils et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, les joues légèrement rouges face à la gêne provoquée par la demande de Maxence.

— Je suis sûre qu'il y a de nombreuses femmes là dehors qui attendent que vous leur demandiez d'être votre cavalière, monsieur Spitz.

— Peut-être, mais elles ne sont pas aussi fascinantes que vous.

Maxence prit la housse de protection des mains de la femme et la remercia avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il entra dans la chambre et posa les vêtements et le garçon sur le lit. Il regarda Rose dont les joues étaient plus rouges encore et lui sourit timidement.

— Je ne suis pas une personne si intéressante, vraiment, bredouilla-t-elle.

— Oh, je suis certain que vous avez des tas de choses à raconter. Pas comme moi. Ma vie est ennuyeuse. Votre histoire semble bien plus intéressante mais, encore une fois, je ne vous force pas à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire.

Il était nerveux, même s'il le cachait très bien, et cela la fit sourire. Elle était aussi nerveuse que lui, si ce n'était plus que lui. L'homme était charmant, et beau. Peut-être pouvait-elle lui donner une chance. Juste pour ce soir.

— Comment pouvez-vous être certain que cette robe m'ira ?

— Oh, euh… (Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Quelqu'un a pris vos mesures pendant que vous dormiez). Elliot a été un très gentil garçon et n'a pas bougé pendant que je le mesurais.

— Oh, répondit Rose, gênée que quelqu'un ait mesuré son maigre corps pendant qu'elle dormait. Eh bien, cela serait injuste de ma part de décliner votre invitation après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui.

— Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez. (Il prit sa main et pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur ses jointures.) Je viendrai vous chercher vers sept heures.

Il tapa dans le poing d'Elliot et tous deux rirent avant que Maxence ne quitte la chambre. Cela fit sourire Rose et elle embrassa la tête de son petit garçon.

— On dirait que tu t'es fait un ami.

— Max est trop cool !

— Alors, c'est Max maintenant ?

— Il m'a demandé de ne pas l'appeler Monsieur Spitz. Il préfère Max.

— Si c'est lui qui te l'a demandé alors je n'ai rien à dire.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire et Elliot lui raconta combien son nouvel ami était cool et ce qu'ils avaient fait tout l'après-midi. Le garçon avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Rose ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux auparavant et elle était ravie d'avoir accepté l'aide de Maxence, même si elle n'abuserait pas de son hospitalité trop longtemps. Alors, ils partiraient probablement aussitôt que Noël serait terminé. Rose ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la housse de protection et en sortit le petit costume. Elliot allait être très beau dedans. Elle jeta un œil à la robe et fut impressionnée. Elle était très belle. D'un bleu profond, elle lui couvrait ses épaules et une partie de ses bras, et elle lui arrivait aux genoux. C'était près du corps – mais pas trop pour ne pas accentuer sa maigreur – au niveau de ses hanches et plus ample autour de son bassin et de ses jambes. Elle n'avait jamais porté quelque chose de si beau dans toute sa vie. Des talons hauts de la même couleur que la robe – pas trop hauts pour ne pas qu'elle tombe – lui furent donnés, ainsi que des chaussures de ville pour Elliot. Ils se préparèrent rapidement lorsque l'heure approcha. Elle observa son fils. Il était absolument magnifique dans ce petit costume avec la petite cravate.

— Tu es très beau, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant le nez.

Il sourit et lui répondit qu'elle était aussi belle que lui. Elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter. Elle avait pris un peu de temps pour se maquiller et trouver une coiffure. C'était simple et léger. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés tomber sur ses épaules et seule une barrette retenait deux mèches de cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle ne portait aucun bijou. Elle n'en avait aucun en sa possession. On frappa à la porte. Elle se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit. Maxence se tenait là, absolument magnifique dans son costume trois pièces. Il ne portait pas de cravate, mais avait une petite fleur blanche sur la poche de poitrine de sa veste.

— Vous êtes tout à fait magnifique, murmura-t-il, vraiment impressionné.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle en retour, rougissant. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

— J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous.

— N'en avez-vous pas déjà assez fait ?

Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et lui montra. C'était une fine chaîne en or avec un petit saphir brillant comme pendentif. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau.

— Cela me ferait très plaisir si vous l'acceptiez.

— C'est beaucoup trop, Monsieur Spitz. Vous n'avez pas…

Il prit la chaîne entre ses doigts longs et fins et l'attacha gentiment autour de son cou avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose. Il était têtu, il ne la laisserait pas refuser son cadeau.

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il lui offrit son bras et elle y crocheta le sien. Sa main libre tenait celle d'Elliot alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle de réception. Elle sourit timidement quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce pleine de monde alors qu'ils tentaient tous de parler à Maxence, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

La réception était ennuyeuse comme il le lui avait dit mais il l'avait fait danser quelques fois et elle avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Rien ne pourrait se comparer à cette nuit qu'elle passait avec l'attentionné et gentil Maxence Spitz. Elle se trouva fort embarrassée pourtant quand leurs pas les menèrent sous une branche de gui. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, rougissant, sachant que maintenant ils devaient s'embrasser comme le voulait la tradition. Maxence se pencha lentement et ferma les yeux en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Rose. Le baiser fut court, mais assez long pour lui couper le souffle. Rose n'avait jamais été embrassée si tendrement par un homme, et cela la fit presque pleurer de savoir que ce serait la seule fois où cela arriverait, mais Maxence lui sourit et l'entraîna vers le buffet avant de la ramener sur la piste de danse. Bien qu'il y ait de nombreuses femmes lui réclamant une danse, il ne la délaissa jamais. Pour son plus grand plaisir, et soulagement. Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre que lui ici.

Passé minuit, passé les échanges de vœux de bonheur et de santé pour Noël, Maxence s'échappa de la réception en emmenant Rose et Elliot avec lui et déclara que c'était le moment de vraiment s'amuser. Il leur fit visiter le manoir, et apprit à Rose comment glisser le long d'une rampe d'escalier sans abîmer ses vêtements. Elle riait beaucoup en sa présence. Elle ne se souvenait avoir autant ri de toute sa vie. Quand Elliot commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, elle décida que la nuit était finie pour eux et qu'ils devaient aller se coucher. Maxence les raccompagna à leur chambre où un ours en peluche avec un énorme nœud attendait sur le lit. Elliot se précipita dessus et le prit dans ses bras.

— Joyeux Noël, Elliot.

Elliot se retourna pour regarder Maxence. Rose fit de même. Il s'expliqua en disant que tous les petits garçons devraient avoir un ours en peluche, et qu'il en avait fait la demande express au Père Noël en espérant l'avoir à temps. Elliot sauta dans les bras de Maxence et retourna câliner l'ours en peluche. Rose leva les yeux vers Maxence. Il était inutile de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il était têtu, et n'accepterait aucun refus.

— Merci.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

— Ça ressemble à un rêve.

— Espérons que ça n'en était pas un. Je serais déçu. (Il lui sourit tendrement, ses yeux bleus la fixant.) Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Tyler.

Il lui embrassa tendrement le front et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Rose se changea et enfila le pyjama qu'elle trouva sur le lit, et changea Elliot aussi. Son fils refusa de lâcher l'ours en peluche et insista pour dormir avec. Elle ne vit aucune raison de refuser et, cette nuit, pour la toute première fois, mère et fils s'endormirent très heureux, et pleins d'espoir que tous les lendemains seraient meilleurs.


	2. Forget me not

**Titre : _We don't wanna be like them_ \- "Forget me not".**

 **Nombre de parties : 2/?.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ Elle repensait souvent à son sourire, un sourire aussi chaleureux que bienveillant, à ses yeux aussi bleus que le plus bleu des cieux, à ses mains douces sur ses bras, à ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il l'avait embrassée sous le gui cette nuit-là. _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Cette histoire a originellement été postée en tant que deux shots dans Brèves de TARDIS (chapitres 17 et 25), mais on m'a demandé d'en faire une série, et puisqu'il y aura une troisième partie (si jamais je trouve le temps de l'écrire), j'ai décidé de la poster en tant qu'histoire à part entière et de lui donner un titre propre.**

* * *

C'était le premier jour de la nouvelle année et Rose Tyler se maudissait de nouveau. Elle avait quitté le manoir de Maxence Spitz tout de suite après Noël. Elle était restée avec lui toute la journée du vingt-cinq décembre comme il le lui avait demandé, mais quand il l'avait laissée dans sa chambre dans la soirée, elle avait su que tout était fini et qu'elle devait partir. Quand elle avait été certaine que Maxence n'entendrait rien, elle avait expliqué à Elliot qu'ils partiraient dans la nuit, quand tout le monde dormirait. Bien entendu, le petit garçon n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle voulait tant partir quand Maxence lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient rester autant qu'ils le désiraient. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais Rose n'avait pas voulu abuser de son hospitalité et donc, quand tout le monde s'était endormi, elle était partie en laissant tous les vêtements et objets que Maxence lui avait donnés – hormis le collier et l'ours en peluche – et emportant ses vieux vêtements usés et ses affaires. Elle avait seulement laissé une courte note à l'attention de Maxence pour qu'il la trouve quand il viendrait le lendemain matin.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait quitté le manoir et Rose n'avait plus entendu parler de Maxence. Elle avait été de refuge en refuge, mais ils étaient tous pleins et ne pouvaient pas les garder pour plus d'une nuit. Elle aurait dû savoir que ça se passerait ainsi. Les refuges étaient toujours pleins aux alentours de Noël car il faisait plus froid et les gens ne voulaient pas rester dehors quand ils pouvaient avoir un toit et au moins un repas chaud. Alors, encore une fois, Rose se retrouvait à la rue avec Elliot. Elle avait vendu presque tout ce qu'elle avait en sa possession pour acheter de la nourriture à son fils. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis Noël, mais elle s'en fichait du moment qu'Elliot pouvait manger. Elle souhaitait lui trouver un refuge pour qu'il n'ait pas aussi froid. Il neigeait encore et les températures étaient de plus en plus froides. Cela devenait insupportable. Elle était toujours en train de trembler à cause du froid et de perdre les sensations de son corps, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. C'était ainsi qu'était sa vie.

Cependant, elle avait l'impression que cet hiver était plus froid que les autres hivers qu'elle avait traversés ces six dernières années. D'une certaine façon, Maxence Spitz avait eu un certain effet sur elle. Elle repensait souvent à son sourire, un sourire aussi chaleureux que bienveillant, à ses yeux aussi bleus que le plus bleu des cieux, à ses mains douces sur ses bras, à ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il l'avait embrassée sous le gui cette nuit-là. Elle chérissait ces souvenirs et ils réchauffaient son cœur et son esprit alors qu'elle avait si froid. Mais, à ce moment, ce n'était pas assez. Elle s'était glissée dans une petite rue déserte qui les protégeait du vent qui soufflait sur Londres ce jour-là. Et ils n'avaient pas bougé de là. Elle était assise dans la neige et tremblait plutôt violemment mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire. Elle avait froid et elle ne pouvait pas se réchauffer. Et elle ne pouvait pas retourner au centre commercial. Elle ne voulait plus jamais retourner là-bas. Désormais, il la connaissait trop bien. Elle serait arrêtée avant d'avoir eu l'idée de voler quelque chose.

Elle serrait Elliot très fort contre elle pour qu'il n'ait pas froid comme elle. Elle était surprise qu'il ne la déteste pas d'avoir quitté le manoir des Spitz pour retrouver une vie instable et froide. Elle avait vu combien il était heureux quand ils étaient chez Maxence, et elle se détestait pour l'avoir emmené loin de ce bonheur mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester chez lui, dans sa famille alors qu'il les connaissait à peine. Il leur avait totalement fait confiance quand il les avait invités pour Noël et ils n'avaient pas trahi cette confiance. Peut-être se sentirait-il trahi puisqu'il avait plus ou moins essayé de lui faire promettre qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas dans la nuit. Elle n'avait pas promis une telle chose, alors peut-être qu'il avait su, au fond de lui, qu'elle ne resterait pas. Ou elle ne faisait qu'imaginer des choses. Il l'avait probablement oubliée dès qu'elle était partie. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une sans-abri avec un petit garçon. Il avait voulu être gentil pour Noël. C'était tout.

Un frisson parcourut son corps et lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées au sujet de Maxence. Pour le mieux, car elle commencer à haïr Maxence Spitz de lui avoir montré une belle et chaleureuse vie, pour lui avoir fait toucher cette vie du bout des doigts alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. A présent, elle était assise dans une rue vide, portant seulement un T-shirt et un jean déchiré car elle avait donné son pull et son manteau à Elliot. Le vent froid se précipita dans la petite rue et la frappa soudainement. Rose serra Elliot plus fort contre elle mais le vent transperça ses vêtements et lui donna la chair de poule. Elle trembla, ses lèvres devenant lentement bleues. Elle ne sentait plus grand-chose de son corps, et ses dents claquaient à cause du froid. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle devait se battre, mais elle était si fatiguée à ce moment. Terriblement épuisée. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Elle avait seulement besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

Elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir pu tenter de lutter contre le sommeil. Son corps devint mou et elle s'écroula dans les bras de son fils. Au début, Elliot ne remarqua pas que sa mère s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il était triste qu'elle les ait forcés à quitter le manoir de Maxence quand il leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient rester. Il aimait beaucoup cet homme, et avait vu qu'il était très gentil avec eux. Bien sûr, sa mère lui avait toujours expliqué qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance aux étrangers, mais elle lui avait fait confiance la première. Elle lui avait montré que Maxence Spitz était digne de confiance, et il avait été si gentil et généreux et accueillant avec eux que c'était difficile de comprendre pourquoi sa maman avait décidé de ne pas le laisser les aider un peu plus longtemps, et pourquoi elle avait choisi de retourner à cette vie qui était lentement en train de la tuer. Il pouvait voir combien elle avait froid, et il avait froid aussi, mais pas autant qu'elle. Et ses lèvres étaient si bleues, et elle était si immobile à présent.

Elliot se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa mère ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle était trop immobile, et elle n'avait pas l'air de respirer, ou si peu qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la vapeur dans l'air. Il rompit l'étreinte soudainement, et remarqua les traces de larmes gelées sur les joues de Rose. Il la secoua pour la réveiller. D'abord, il le fit légèrement, mais comme elle ne se réveillait pas, il la secoua plus fort, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. Il n'avait que six ans. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour secouer ou bouger l'adulte que sa maman était. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser là non plus. Elle avait si froid, et était si immobile. Il détestait ça.

— Maman ? appela-t-il, en la secouant de nouveau. Maman, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi ! Maman ! S'il te plait !

Mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il la secouait, l'appelait, la serrait dans ses bras pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur, mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Il enleva le manteau qu'elle lui avait donné des jours plus tôt et l'enveloppa dedans, mais Rose n'ouvrit pas du tout les yeux. Ses cris finirent par attirer l'attention d'un homme qui marcha rapidement dans la petite rue et qui les rejoignit. Elliot leva les yeux vers lui. Il était déçu de voir que ce n'était pas Maxence. Il avait espéré au fond de lui que l'homme aux yeux bleus serait celui qui les sauverait une nouvelle fois, mais ce n'était qu'un homme aux yeux sombres. Elliot sentit immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en cet homme, mais il était prêt à accepter l'aide de n'importe qui si cela pouvait sauver sa mère. L'homme se baissa et prit Rose dans ses bras. D'un simple hochement de tête, il indiqua à Elliot de le suivre et marcha jusqu'à un immeuble pas très accueillant. Elliot courait presque pour suivre le rythme.

Quand ils furent dans l'appartement – qui était si sale et nu et sombre que c'en était effrayant – l'homme étendit Rose sur le canapé défoncé et la recouvrit avec une couverture rapiécée qui ne semblait pas très chaude. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans l'appartement, comme si tous les radiateurs étaient éteints, et Elliot se demanda comment sa mère était supposée se réchauffer et se réveiller dans un tel endroit. Il ne se plaignit pas pourtant. Au moins, ils n'étaient plus dans la petite rue enneigée et ils étaient protégés du vent glacial. Peut-être que ça aiderait Rose, mais cela ne ferait pas beaucoup. Et Elliot se défiait vraiment de l'homme. Mais que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Il ne pouvait pas traîner sa mère dehors. Il n'était pas assez fort, et l'homme lui faisait peur. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot. L'homme ignorait même l'enfant, et disparut en les laissant seuls dans l'appartement. Etrange, et très effrayant. Mais Elliot resta près de sa mère qui n'avait plus l'air d'avoir si froid.

Les heures passèrent, et la nuit tomba sur la ville et l'appartement sembla plus effrayant encore maintenant qu'il était plongé dans les ténèbres. Rose ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et Elliot n'avait pas quitté son chevet hormis pour utiliser les toilettes. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait nuit noire partout, Elliot ne quitterait pas sa mère une seconde. Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi – peut-être était-ce parce que sa mère ne se réveillait pas, bien qu'elle respirât mieux maintenant, et ses lèvres n'étaient plus aussi bleues ou était-ce à cause de cet endroit qui le rendait mal-à-l'aise ou à cause de l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui les avait abandonnés ici : pourquoi ? – mais le sentiment se faisait plus en plus présent. Il voulait que sa maman se réveille, et l'emmène loin d'ici. Il voulait que Maxence les trouve avant que quoi que ce soit ne leur arrive, mais Elliot savait que Maxence ne viendrait pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il ne sait pas où ils étaient.

Finalement, Rose changea de position et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait toujours très froid, mais moins que précédemment. Elle bougea de nouveau et la couverture glissa de son corps. Elle fut soudainement très consciente qu'elle n'était plus dans la rue. Elle s'assit tout de suite et regarda autour d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut l'appartement où elle était. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Qui l'avait amenée ici ? Où était Elliot ? Elle devait trouver son petit garçon et s'enfuir d'ici avant qu' _il_ ne la trouve. Mais il l'avait déjà trouvée quand elle était dans la rue. Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée ici ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Rose ne savait pas et elle ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir. Elle se leva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle encore une fois. Elliot était pelotonné sur le sol, et il dormait d'un sommeil très léger. Elle le réveilla.

— Elliot, allez mon grand, dit-elle calmement mais urgemment. On doit s'en aller.

Elliot se réveilla presque immédiatement quand elle le secoua et sauta dans les bras de sa mère, soulagée qu'elle soit enfin réveillée. Il était d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'ils devaient partir avant que l'homme ne revienne. Il ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance, et à en croire la réaction de sa mère, elle le connaissait et ne lui faisait clairement pas confiance. Il attrapa sa main et la suivit alors qu'elle marchait rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'ils ne l'aient atteinte.

— Où t'crois qu'tu vas, Rose ?

L'homme entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte. Il la verrouilla derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'enfuiraient pas de sitôt. Il avança vers Rose qui recula. Elle ne voulait pas être proche de lui. Le simple fait de le voir la rendait malade.

— Là d'où je viens. Loin de toi.

— T'peux pas m'échapper. J't'ai trouvée.

Sa voix lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il parlait très calmement mais elle sentait la menace dans ses mots. Il voulait qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle l'avait quitté six ans plus tôt, et elle avait peur qu'il ne puisse lui demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Elliot était évidemment de lui, et le garçon ne savait certainement rien de son père. C'était finalement le moment de dire la vérité.

— Ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

— Vrai, p'rce que j'vais jamais t'laisser quitter c't'appart une deuxième fois !

Rose avait toujours froid et elle se sentait toujours faible. Alors, quand Jimmy Stone, son ex-petit-ami à qui elle avait tant tenté d'échapper, l'attrapa à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, elle ne put rien faire. Ce Jimmy était exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait quitté six ans plus tôt. Sauf qu'il était bien plus détruit. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas arrêté la drogue et l'alcool et à ce moment précis, il était en manque car il n'avait pas d'argent. Rose le savait. Elle avait vécu cette situation de nombreuses fois avant de décider de partir. Et quand Jimmy était en manque, il était capable de tout. Rose avait vraiment peur maintenant. Pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle de son fils, car si Jimmy décidait de se débarrasser d'elle, il pourrait facilement demander la garder d'Elliot et ce pourrait être accepté. Elle était une mère sans domicile et sans travail, alors qu'il avait un appartement, et sûrement un job pourri pour subvenir à ses dépendances.

— Je me suis enfuie une fois. Je le referai, le provoqua-t-elle.

Elliot ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur. Il avait deviné que l'homme n'était pas digne de confiance et désormais, il menaçait sa mère, et le petit garçon ne pouvait rien faire. Il était terrifié, et il savait que sa mère l'était aussi. Alors, Elliot ne bougea pas. Il resta parfaitement immobile et ne put que regarder sa mère se débattre contre Jimmy. Il voulut s'enfuir quand ils commencèrent à se hurler dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère. Et puis, il entendit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le dégoûta. Cet homme était son père. Cet homme était la raison pour laquelle sa maman vivait dans la rue, pourquoi elle ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule, pourquoi elle ne cessait de s'enfuir, pourquoi elle ne faisait confiance à personne. Cet homme l'avait brisée, et il le refaisait. Et quand il commença à la frapper, Elliot ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder et prier pour que ça s'arrête très vite.

Sa prière sembla se réaliser puisque bientôt, Jimmy arracha le collier que Maxence avait offert à Rose du cou de la jeune femme et quitta l'appartement. Il claqua la porte et la verrouilla derrière lui pour être sûr qu'ils n'iraient nulle part. Le corps brisé de Rose s'effondra au sol alors qu'elle sanglotait très fort. Elliot voulait vraiment la serrer dans ses bras mais il avait peur de lui faire plus de mal. Alors, il pria, de nouveau que Maxence, la seule personne sympathique qu'il connaisse dans ce monde, viendrait et les sauverait de l'homme violent qui les avait enlevés et qui les gardait prisonniers dans cet appartement effrayant.

Maxence Spitz était particulièrement triste en ce premier jour de la nouvelle année. Il s'était senti ainsi depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le jour qui avait suivi Noël. Il avait su qu'elle était partie dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là. Alors, il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre une douche et avait seulement enfilé des vêtements avant de se précipiter à la chambre qu'elle avait occupée. Il avait frappé, mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Il avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais n'avait pas osé ouvrir la porte. Il avait attendu ainsi, la main sur la poignée, le front posé contre la porte, durant quelques minutes. Ou durant quelques heures, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Il savait qu'à un moment, il avait ouvert la porte et avait senti son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine : la chambre était vide. Rose et Elliot étaient partis et ils avaient laissé tout ce qu'il leur avait donnés.

Il avait trouvé la petite note sur le tas de vêtements, une note écrite avec une très mauvaise écriture comme si la personne n'avait pas tenu de stylo depuis très longtemps – ce qui était très sûrement le cas – et écrite uniquement pour lui. Il pouvait réciter la note mot pour mot à présent, car il l'avait lu tant de fois : « Maxence, je suis désolée de partir de cette façon sans vous dire au revoir, mais vous ne m'auriez pas laissée partir si je vous avais dit au revoir. Ces deux jours que j'ai passés en votre compagnie sont les meilleurs jours que j'ai pu vivre dans toute ma vie, et je ne peux que vous remercier pour votre accueil et votre gentillesse à l'égard d'Elliot et de moi-même. Ce fut grandement apprécié, mais je ne pouvais pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Vous avez été bien assez bon pour nous ces deux jours, et je ne serais jamais capable de vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait. Ce ne sont que des mots, et ils ne seront jamais assez forts pour exprimer ma gratitude envers vous pour votre aide, mais merci. Du fond de mon cœur, merci. Rose. »

Il avait gardé la note dans sa poche depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si triste qu'elle soit partie alors qu'il avait su que ça arriverait, qu'elle partirait. Elle ne le connaissait pas après tout. Pourquoi serait-elle restée dans le manoir de sa famille quand elle ne le connaissait pas du tout ? Il aurait pu être un tueur en série pour autant qu'elle sache. Mais il n'en était pas un. Il n'était vraiment qu'un homme qui avait voulu aider une mère et son enfant à profiter d'un bon Noël. Bon, c'était ce qu'il se disait. En réalité, il l'avait déjà vue quelques fois dans les rues auparavant, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Habituellement, il se tenait dans l'ombre et l'observait alors qu'elle se débattait contre la vie elle-même. Elle était une femme très fascinante qui avait un jour capturé son regard tandis qu'il faisait une course. Et elle n'avait jamais quitté son esprit depuis. Il tentait toujours de la voir quand il était en ville.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui parler avant ce jour. Il avait reconnu Elliot, son petit garçon, assis sur ce banc dans le centre commercial, et il avait décidé qu'il était temps de briser la glace. Le garçon avait été très méfiant au début. Sa seule volonté était de protéger sa maman et Maxence pouvait facilement le comprendre étant donné qu'elle était la seule chose qu'il avait dans la vie. Et il avait _vraiment_ voulu les aider. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait suivi le garçon dans le magasin, et quand il avait vu qu'elle était au bout du rouleau, quand il avait vu combien elle était désespérée, il avait su qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait payé sa nourriture, pour laquelle il lui avait couru après dans la rue, pour laquelle il lui avait proposé de venir à la fête de Noël de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'au moment où elle avait accepté, et ce Noël avait était le meilleur Noël qu'il ait jamais eu.

Il rougissait encore quand il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous le gui. Il l'avait aimé, et avait voulu le faire depuis un moment. Il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé aussi, et il avait tant voulu l'embrasser de nouveau, mais n'avait jamais osé. Il chérissait chaque seconde qu'il avait passé avec elle et avec Elliot durant ces deux jours, et maintenant qu'elle était retournée dans la rue, il se sentait très vide, très triste. Il souhaitait presque _désespérément_ la voir de nouveau, si désespérément qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme avait un tel impact sur lui, mais il savait qu'il la voulait. Il voulait revoir son sourire, revoir ses yeux si forts et si timides, toucher sa peau pâle et douce, embrasser ses lèvres sensuelles encore une fois et… Et il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Il voulait cette femme plus que tout.

Sa famille avait essayé de lui trouver une charmante femme avec autant de prestige que son nom le forçait à avoir. La malédiction de la famille Spitz. Faire partie d'une famille si reconnue le forçait à trouver quelqu'un de son rang, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt dans les femmes qui lui avait été présentées. Elles étaient toutes ennuyeuses, et ambitieuses, et superficielles. Elles flirtaient toutes avec lui car il avait été désigné comme le meilleur parti de cette société à laquelle il appartenait, mais ce serait une sorte de mariage arrangé, et Maxence Spitz n'était pas homme à se marier avec quelqu'un pour qui il n'éprouverait rien. Il n'était pas homme à se retrouver piégé dans une relation avec une femme froide et ennuyeuse. Il était bien plus intéressé par Rose Tyler, qui semblait si vulnérable mais si forte, si simple mais si complexe, si intrigante et si facile à aimer. Ils riraient de lui s'il leur disait qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette femme blonde qui vivait dans la rue. Une femme blonde qui lui avait brisé le cœur le jour où elle était partie.

Il était retourné à son appartement – il ne vivait pas dans le manoir, mais avait un appartement en ville – dans cet état d'esprit, avec cette idée que la femme qu'il aimait avait préféré retourner dans la rue plutôt que de rester avec lui. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait eu peur. Il serait passé pour un harceleur, un type louche, et il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer. Il devrait lui dire à un moment. S'il la revoyait, il lui dirait. Il devait seulement la trouver. Mais la ville était immense et elle pouvait être n'importe où à présent. N'importe où, dans les rues glacées par l'hiver. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait savoir qu'il était quelque part dehors, exposée au vent glacial et à la neige. Il détestait penser qu'elle se mourait de faim et de froid parce qu'elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait à Elliot. Honorable, mais dangereux. Un jour, elle ne serait peut-être plus capable de faire face à cette vie, et elle était dangereusement proche de cette ligne.

Maxence se tenait debout devant l'une des immenses fenêtres de son appartement et regardait fixement la ville qui se recouvrait lentement de petits flocons blancs. Il n'avait pas arrêté de neiger depuis Noël, et il faisait de plus en plus froid dehors. Et Maxence avait de plus en plus froid au fond de lui. Les seules choses qui le réchauffaient étaient les souvenirs des deux jours qu'il avait passés avec Rose, une chaleur qui disparaissait aussitôt qu'il se souvenait que Rose était dehors avec Elliot avec rien d'autre que des vêtements rapiécés – et elle couvrait son fils avec la grande majorité de ces vêtements. Elle n'avait pris aucun des vêtements qu'il avait achetés pour eux. Un détail le frappa soudain. Elle avait laissé tous les vêtements derrière elle, il en était certain car il avait vérifié et tout ramené à son appartement, mais Elliot avait gardé l'ours en peluche, et Rose avait gardé le collier. Probablement pour le mettre aux clous. Si elle le faisait, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait la retrouver.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et enfila ses chaussures. Il s'empara de son manteau et quitta son appartement. Il le verrouilla rapidement et courut presque à sa voiture. L'espoir remplaçait sa tristesse. Il pouvait la retrouver. Si elle mettait le collier aux clous, il y aurait quelqu'un qui l'aurait vue, et Maxence n'aurait qu'à chercher dans le quartier. Cela rendrait les recherches bien plus faciles. Il y avait beaucoup de boutiques de prêteurs sur gages en ville, mais il les visiterait toutes. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et aucune meilleure raison que de trouver Rose Tyler. Il ramènerait Elliot et sa mère à son appartement et il lui dirait tout. Et il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas quand il lui dirait la vérité à propos de son aide soudaine à la veille de Noël. Mais, alors qu'il allait d'une boutique de prêteur sur gages à une autre, alors que personne ne semblait l'avoir vue, il recommença à se sentir vraiment glacé à l'intérieur, et vraiment triste. Son espoir l'abandonnait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans cette boutique.

La boutique était presque vide, en-dehors du commerçant et d'un autre homme particulièrement sous-vêtu pour le froid puisqu'il ne portait qu'un jean sale et déchiré et un T-shirt. Ils étaient au milieu d'une conversation quand Maxence entra, et ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand ils entendirent la petite cloche sonner. La boutique était assez sombre, et l'atmosphère était oppressante. Presque comme à _Barjow et Beurk_. Maxence marcha vers le comptoir et entendit que les deux hommes aient fini leur affaire. Il observa les alentours, sans vraiment les écouter. Une étincelle d'or attira son regard pourtant. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'homme tendre un collier au commerçant. Un collier que Maxence connaissait très bien car c'était celui qu'il avait offert à Rose la semaine passée. Son cœur fit un bond. Il était sur la bonne piste. Mais si cet homme avait le collier, ça signifiait que Rose… Une idée qu'il n'aimait pas se forma dans son esprit.

— Où avez-vous eu ça ? demanda-t-il soudainement, en attrapant le poignet de l'homme.

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir et tenta de se libérer de sa prise mais Maxence le tenait trop fermement. L'homme avait une pauvre apparence. Probablement un junky à en croire les marques d'injectons sur ses bras, et le visage endommagé. Il avait sûrement besoin d'argent pour sa prochaine dose, et il avait trouvé Rose. Il lui avait volé le collier. Mais que lui avait-il fait avant ? Le cœur de Maxence le fit souffrir à l'idée qu'il pourrait l'avoir salement amochée. Il devait _vraiment_ la trouver, la sauver.

— Ça t'regarde pas.

— Ça me regarde totalement. J'ai acheté ce collier et je l'ai offert à une amie. Alors, où est-elle et que lui avez-vous fait ?

La rage gonflait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait cet homme. Il était convaincu, en regardant dans ces yeux sombres, que l'homme avait vu Rose, qu'il l'avait blessée pour avoir le collier. Le commerçant les observait, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Maxence garda une ferme prise sur le poignet de l'homme et sortit le certificat d'achat et sa carte d'identité. Il força l'homme à lâcher le collier qui tomba sur le comptoir avec un léger bruit.

— C'est la preuve. Vous pouvez vérifier le numéro de série. C'est le même. Il n'y a qu'un collier comme celui-là, et je l'ai acheté.

Le commerçant regarda attentivement le certificat d'achat et vérifia le numéro de série et la carte d'identité de Maxence. Ce n'était pas de faux documents. Maxence avait raison. Il était le propriétaire légal de ce collier.

— Il a raison, monsieur. Il a toutes les preuves. Je ne peux rien vous donner pour ça. C'est sa propriété.

— Vous croyez tous qu'vous êtes meilleurs qu'tout l'monde p'rce qu'vous êtes pleins d'pognon, p'rce qu'vous êtes connus, mais ça marche pas sur moi. Et t'sais quoi ? T'peux rien cont' moi.

— Je peux vous envoyer en prison pour attaque et vol de la propriété d'autrui. Vous semblez savoir certaines choses sur moi, monsieur. Donc, vous devez savoir qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

— L'gars Spitz, cracha-t-il.

— 'L'gars Spitz', dit Maxence, usant de la même tournure de phrase, est un avocat et il vous pose deux questions : où est-elle et que lui avez-vous fait ?

— J'vois pas d'quoi t'causes ! grogna-t-il.

— Ne me mentez pas. N'osez même pas me mentir !

La bulle de rage gonflait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine et menaçait d'exploser, mais Maxence tentait de la retenir. S'il ne le faisait pas, il détruirait l'homme. Et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il devait trouver Rose, et cet homme, qui qu'il soit, allait lui dire où elle était. Il n'allait pas attaquer le premier. Si l'homme le faisait, Maxence ne ferait que se défendre. S'il était rongé par le manque de la substance avec laquelle il se détruisait, cela le rendrait instable, et il voudrait se débarrasser de lui rapidement pour trouver de l'argent quelque part. Ils se fusillaient du regard, se défiant pour voir qui ferait le premier geste. Maxence desserra sa prise sur le poignet de l'homme, et ce dernier en profita pour l'attaquer, mais Maxence réagit très vite. Il le maîtrisa avec une clé de bras dans le dos et le plaqua contre le comptoir sous les yeux d'un commerçant plutôt apeuré.

— On peut parler maintenant ?

L'homme se débattait encore contre sa puissante et douloureuse prise, mais il ne pouvait rien faire et il se sentait humilié d'être maîtrisé si facilement par ce 'gars Spitz' qu'il détestait de plus en plus.

— J'vois pas d'quoi t'parles !

— Je parle de cette petite femme blonde à qui j'ai offert ce collier la semaine dernière, et de son petit garçon. Vous les avez de toute évidence vus si vous avez réussi à poser vos mains sales sur le collier.

— C'ma copine ! Qu'es' tu lui veux ? gronda l'homme, en se débattant encore.

— Ta copine ?

Maxence était dubitatif. Rose était seule quand il l'avait trouvée, et elle n'avait jamais parlé d'un homme. La seule explication possible – la seule que son cœur voulait accepter – c'était que Rose vivait dans la rue car elle avait quitté cet homme. Des années plus tôt. Et cet homme était sûrement le père d'Elliot. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit enfuie. Ce mec était un vrai désastre, et il était violent. Maxence savait par expérience, car il avait vu beaucoup de ces types au tribunal, qu'ils étaient de vrais lâches qui se soumettaient quand ils faisaient face à quelqu'un de plus fort qu'eux. Il réaffirma sa prise. Le commerçant les observait sans rien dire.

— Où. Est. Elle ?

— J'l'ai trouvée dans la rue ! Elle était glacée et j'l'ai r'mnée chez moi !

— Où ?

Jimmy Stone savait qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, ou de prendre le dessus sur Maxence Spitz. Il ferait mieux de lui donner ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il ne lui brise le bras. Il lui dicta son adresse et quand Maxence fut sûr qu'il ne lui mentait plus, il s'empara du collier et de ses papiers et lâcha l'homme. Il se précipita en-dehors de la boutique et courut vers le bâtiment dans lequel Rose était enfermée. L'immeuble était dans un tel état qu'il put entrer aisément. Il monta les marches deux par deux et enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. La porte en bois ne résista pas et claqua contre le mur. Maxence entra dans le sombre et froid appartement et chercha Rose.

Elliot était désespéré. Sa maman avait perdu connaissance quelques minutes après le départ de l'homme, et elle ne cessait de gémir de douleur. L'homme avait probablement cassé quelques os, et de larges hématomes se formaient sur sa peau pâle. Elle tremblait violemment de nouveau, et les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Le petit garçon avait le cœur brisé par la situation actuelle de sa mère et ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, il avait pris la couverture rapiécée et élimée et l'avait recouverte avec. Puis, il s'était blotti contre elle en espérant que sa chaleur l'aiderait, et il avait continué à prier encore et encore que le seul homme auquel il faisait confiance en ce moment, le seul homme qui pourrait l'aider viendrait et les trouverait, et sauverait sa maman. Maxence Spitz, le grand homme aux incroyables yeux bleus, l'homme qui les avait sauvés une fois, les sauverait de nouveau.

Le petit garçon ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand la porte claqua contre le mur. Ça aurait pu être des secondes, ou des minutes, ou mêmes des heures. Sauf que l'appartement était toujours très froid et très sombre. La position n'était pas confortable, mais Elliot ne bougerait pas. Il ne lâcherait pas sa maman. Il sursauta quand la porte claqua et se blottit plus encore contre sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé. Il agrippa son T-shirt et se cacha dans sa poitrine, espérant que, si c'était encore l'homme, son petit corps serait assez pour la protéger. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher d'eux. D'abord, ils étaient presque hésitants, comme si la personne cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et la bulle d'espoir gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il ne bougea pas pourtant, et ne fit qu'écouter les pas qui accélèrent pour s'arrêter à côté d'eux. Elliot entendit quelqu'un tomber à genoux, et le murmure qu'il entendit lui confirma définitivement que ses prières avaient été exaucées.

Il leva la tête quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Ses yeux verts croisèrent des yeux bleus pleins d'inquiétude et de douleur, et son cœur bondit avec joie et un immense soulagement. Il se jeta sur les genoux de Maxence et s'accrocha à lui alors que des larmes de soulagement dévalaient ses joues. Il sanglotait contre sa poitrine et se blottit un peu plus contre lui quand Maxence l'entoura de ses bras et le berça lentement, en tentant de réconforter le petit garçon qui le remerciait lui et celui qui l'avait fait venir ici pour les trouver.

— Ça va aller maintenant, promit-il. Je vous ai trouvés. Je vais m'occuper de vous.

Et le plus urgent était d'emmener Rose loin de cet appartement malsain et inhospitalier, et de prendre soin de ses blessures. Elliot le comprit clairement quand Maxence le lui expliqua. Ils rompirent l'étreinte et il examina brièvement Rose. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle pouvait être transportée, Maxence enleva son manteau et l'enveloppa dedans. Ensuite, il la souleva et la porta. Il regarda le jeune garçon.

— Tu me fais confiance, Elliot ?

— Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation.

— Je vous emmène à la maison, ajouta Maxence avec un léger sourire.

Elliot lui retourna son sourire et se saisit du vieux sac à dos qui contenait le reste de leurs affaires. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose : seulement un ours en peluche – Rose ne pouvait pas le vendre, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'en priver son fils, tout comme elle n'avait pas pu vendre le collier, qui était le souvenir de l'homme bon que Maxence avait été pour elle – et peut-être quelques serviettes en papier. Il suivit Maxence à sa voiture. Il marchait vite mais Elliot remarquait qu'il faisait attention à ne pas le perdre de vue. Et bientôt, ils furent tous dans la voiture et le chauffage était allumé. Elliot fut surpris de voir que Maxence n'allait pas vers le manoir où il les avait emmenés à Noël, mais Maxence lui expliqua qu'il n'y vivait pas. Il avait un appartement, et n'allait au manoir que pour le devoir et les fêtes familiales. Mais le garçon n'avait pas peur. Il savait que Maxence était digne de confiance. Il savait qu'il les emmenait à l'endroit qu'il appelait maison.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans son lumineux et chaleureux et accueillant appartement. Maxence avait allongé Rose dans son lit et l'avait recouverte jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête dépasse des couvertures. Il avait augmenté le chauffage pour qu'ils se réchauffent plus vite. Un médecin était déjà là quand ils étaient arrivés – Maxence l'avait appelée dans la voiture – et elle s'était occupée de Rose dans la minute. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle avait eu de la chance, que les blessures n'étaient que superficielles, qu'elle guérirait très vite, mais avait ajouté qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle souffrait d'une mauvaise pneumonie. Les symptômes n'étaient pas encore là quand le docteur avait examiné Rose mais ils le seraient assez tôt. Alors, elle avait donné une longue ordonnance à Maxence avec tout ce dont Rose avait besoin, et lui dit explicitement qu'il fallait la surveiller car les prochaines heures seraient déterminantes pour sa situation.

Après qu'on se soit bien occupé de Rose, Maxence avait montré la chambre d'amis de son appartement à Elliot. C'était plus une pièce où il s'amusait parfois parce qu'elle était pleine de jeux vidéo, et de livres, et de puzzles et de choses qu'Elliot n'avait jamais vu dans sa courte vie, mais il y avait un canapé-lit confortable et Elliot dormirait ici tandis que Maxence dormirait sur le canapé du salon. Après que le petit garçon avait regardé partout avec curiosité, Maxence lui avait proposé de prendre un bain. Il avait rempli la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude et du savon et appela quelqu'un pour qu'il se charge des médicaments de Rose et qu'il lui ramène à manger car il ne quitterait pas son appartement une seule seconde au cours des prochains jours. Il était ravi qu'Elliot ne montre absolument aucun signe de défiance envers lui, et s'occupa du petit garçon comme s'il était le sien. Quand il fut tout propre, Maxence s'assit sur le sol de la salle de bains pour jouer avec Elliot pendant qu'il était dans le bain.

Parfois, il se levait pour jeter un œil sur Rose, mais il ne quittait jamais la pièce plus de cinq minutes. Et quand il revenait, il se rasseyait toujours et continuait de jouer avec Elliot comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais après sa cinquième ou sixième vérification – elle avait un peu trop chaud à son goût – le garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui posa une question qui le prit de court et qui l'empêcha de mentir.

— Tu aimes ma maman ?

— Oui.

Le petit garçon retourna à son jeu et ne dit pas un mot de plus mais le soulagement était évident sur son visage et Maxence se demanda comment un jeune et innocent garçon avait pu voir à travers lui si facilement. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple question. Maxence ne le saurait jamais. Il ne demanderait jamais non plus.

Il sortit le garçon de l'eau quand il commença à avoir froid, et le sécha gentiment. Il l'aida à enfiler le pyjama qu'il lui avait acheté à la veille de Noël. Il avait gardé tous les vêtements, et il était maintenant content de l'avoir fait. Ils veillèrent tous les deux sur Rose jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Juste comme le docteur l'avait dit. Alors, Maxence baissa le chauffage, le remettant à la température normale, et remplit un bol d'eau froide. Il se saisit d'un chiffon et retourna dans la chambre. Elliot était assis à côté de sa maman, inquiet. Maxence plongea le chiffon dans l'eau froide et l'essora avant de le placer sur le front de Rose. Elle frissonna, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle commença à paniquer en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle était, mais Maxence appuya légèrement sur son épaule et la força à rester au lit. Il plaça sa main sur sa joue avec prudence. Elle était encore brûlante.

— Chut. Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité désormais.

— Elliot… marmonna-t-elle faiblement.

— Il est là. Je prends bien soin de lui. (Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprenait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Elle semblait être en proie à un délire fiévreux plus qu'autre chose). Vous devez seulement vous reposer et vous irez mieux. (Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tête). Vous n'avez à vous inquiéter de rien.

Elle se détendit grâce à ce baiser, et finalement, elle retomba dans un léger sommeil. Maxence donna la mission de surveiller sa maman à Elliot juste le temps qu'il salue son ami. Le petit garçon accepta, et Maxence put voir combien il était fatigué et inquiet. Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux et quitta la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à son ami et le remercia d'avoir fait ça pour lui. Il refusa d'expliquer ce que ça signifiait. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on se moque encore de lui. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla quand son ami fut parti et déposa tout sur la table. Il lut l'ordonnance et prépara les médicaments que Rose devait prendre. Il prit une bouteille d'eau et retourna dans la chambre. Il plaça Rose en position assise et lui fit avaler les médicaments. Il la rallongea quand il fut certain qu'elle les avait bien avalés, et la borda de nouveau.

— Allez, on va manger un morceau.

Elliot hocha la tête. Il mourait de faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours car Rose n'avait plus rien à vendre et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voler quelque chose. Elle avait jeté un œil dans les poubelles extérieures et avait trouvé de la nourriture mangeable, mais ce n'était pas énorme. Elle lui avait tout donné et n'avait rien mangé depuis Noël. Elliot savait cependant que ça allait changer dès maintenant. Maxence ne les laisserait pas repartir. Il les garderait en sécurité et prendrait soin d'eux. Le jeune garçon suivit Maxence dans la cuisine. Il y avait deux boîtes à pizza sur la table et cela sentait très bon. Il se lava les mains comme Maxence le lui avait demandé et s'assit à table.

— Je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner alors j'espère que tu aimes la pizza.

— J'ai mangé de la pizza une fois. Ça ne sentait pas aussi bon.

— Ouais, bien sûr que ça ne sentait pas aussi bon, marmonna Maxence, se maudissant presque pour ce commentaire. (Le garçon n'avait probablement jamais mangé de vrai bon repas dans toute sa vie). Tu verras. C'est génial.

Maxence ouvrit une boîte et s'empara d'une part de pizza. Il la plaça dans une assiette et la donna à Elliot. Il mit une plus grande part dans une assiette pour lui. Elliot paraissait plutôt confus devant cette nourriture qui sentait si merveilleusement bon. Il voulait vraiment mordre dedans et l'apprécier mais il ne savait pas si manger avec ses doigts était une bonne chose. Il regarda Maxence, incertain.

— Tu peux manger avec tes doigts, rit Maxence. Regarde.

Il attrapa sa part et mordit dedans. Il lâcha un fort grognement de plaisir parce que c'était bon. Elliot n'était qu'un jeune garçon. Personne ne le blâmerait s'il mangeait avec ses doigts, ou s'il s'en mettait partout sur la figure. C'était normal pour un enfant. Mais Elliot n'était pas comme tous les autres enfants. Il avait dû grandir un peu plus vite, devenir plus mature que n'importe quel autre enfant de six ans à cause de la vie qu'il avait. Mais c'était terminé désormais. Il allait avoir une vie stable avec sa mère. Maxence leur offrirait ça. Même si elle n'acceptait pas ses sentiments, il lui donnerait le meilleur, car cette femme et son fils méritait le meilleur après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés.

Elliot rit et imita Maxence. Il mordit dans la pizza et ferma les yeux en en savourant le goût sur sa langue. C'était aussi merveilleux que Maxence lui avait dit que ce serait. Elliot ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon dans toute sa vie. Il se força à ne pas trop manger bien que ce soit très bon. Son estomac n'était pas habitué à autant de nourriture et il savait qu'il serait malade s'il mangeait trop. Quand ils eurent fini, Maxence mit le reste de pizza dans la même boîte et la rangea dans le réfrigérateur. Il jeta un œil sur Rose encore une fois. La fièvre n'avait pas baissé, mais elle n'avait pas empiré non plus. C'était bien, et elle dormait bien. Il la veillerait sur elle toute la nuit si besoin. De cette façon, Elliot pourrait se reposer en sachant que quelqu'un prenait soin d'elle. Maxence savait que le petit garçon ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il était épuisé.

Il passa plus de temps avec Elliot dans la chambre d'amis. Ils jouèrent aux cartes en regardant des dessins animés et quand il commença à se faire très tard, Maxence lui donna une brosse à dents neuve et lui montra comment s'en servir. Ensuite, il le borda avec son ours en peluche et lui lut une histoire pour l'aider à s'endormir. Et pour la toute première fois, Elliot eut l'impression d'avoir un papa. Un bon papa. Et cette pensée le fit tomber dans un profond et joyeux sommeil. Maxence sourit au garçon endormi et lui embrassa doucement le front.

— Bonne nuit, mon pote, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre silencieusement et laissa la porte entrouverte pour que le garçon ne soit pas laissé dans le noir total et pour l'entendre s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il vérifia l'état de Rose une nouvelle fois et retira le chiffon humide. Elle avait encore chaud, mais ça avait l'air bien. Peut-être que ça ne s'aggraverait pas dans la nuit. Il resterait éveillé une grande partie de la nuit pour la surveiller aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait. Il se mit en pyjama et se saisit du livre qu'il lisait – bon, il révisait son code pénal en fait. Il s'allongea sur le canapé – il était toujours trop grand pour ce meuble mais il ne laisserait pas Rose ou Elliot dormir dessus – et se couvrit avec la couverture. Puis, il commença à lire dans le silence de l'appartement.

Il était trois ou quatre heures du matin – il s'était endormi en lisant et ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé – quand il se sentit secoué et quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il râla, ne voulant pas bouger ou se réveiller, mais la voix insistait.

— Max ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît ! Maman ne va pas bien !

Quand il reconnut Elliot, Maxence s'assit tout de suite et son livre tomba par terre. Le petit garçon était debout devant lui, malade d'inquiétude et des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention. Il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, et avait été voir sa mère qui n'allait pas bien. Il prit la main de Maxence et le força à se lever. Il le traina dans la chambre où Rose dormait. En effet, la blonde n'allait pas bien. La fièvre avait évidemment empiré et elle respirait avec difficulté. Il savait que c'était inutile de renvoyer Elliot au lit maintenant. Il alluma la lumière et prit les médicaments dans la cuisine avant de retourner dans la chambre. Le médecin lui avait tout expliqué. Il avait su que ça arriverait, et Maxence savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire.

La première étape était de faire descendre la fièvre. Il la vérifia avec un thermomètre et soupira. Plus forte et il aurait dû l'emmener aux urgences. Mais il pouvait s'en charger. Il savait comment. Il demanda à Elliot de rafraîchir sa maman avec le chiffon comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pendant qu'il préparait les médicaments. Rose était à moitié réveillée, mais elle délirait. Il était difficile d'avoir son attention, mais elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et but les médicaments sans protester. Maxence la réveilla toutes les deux heures pour la forcer à boire pour qu'elle reste hydratée. Quand Elliot fut trop fatigué pour rester éveillé, Maxence le renvoya au lit et lui promit de rester éveillé toute la nuit pour aider sa maman. Elliot lui faisait confiance. Il savait que Maxence ferait tout pour que sa maman aille mieux. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup pourtant à cause des cauchemars, mais Maxence était toujours là pour le réconforter.

Comme il l'avait promis, il resta éveillé toute la nuit pour aider Rose à rester hydratée et pour faire descendre la fièvre. Elle souffrait de crises de toux aussi, mais il avait tout sous la main pour la soulager de son mieux. Il fallut attendre deux jours entiers et deux nuits pour que la fièvre descende enfin, et Maxence ne dormit pas durant tout ce temps, s'occupant de Rose et s'occupant d'Elliot. Quand il la réveilla au matin du troisième jour pour la faire boire un peu d'eau, elle le reconnut et sembla très surprise de le voir. Sa première réaction fut cependant de tenter de s'asseoir et de chercher son fils, mais elle était trop faible et ne pouvait pas encore se lever.

— Vous ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. Où suis-je ? Où est Elliot ?

— Je vous raconterai toute l'histoire plus tard. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que vous êtes en sécurité loin de lui maintenant, et que votre petit garçon a été le plus courageux et le gentil garçon que j'ai jamais vu.

Il pointa un doigt et elle suivit le geste. Elliot était profondément endormi près d'elle, ses mains agrippées à son T-shirt pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là avec lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement quand elle le vit. Son fils devait avoir prié très fort pour que Maxence les trouve. Elle savait combien il appréciait l'homme, et combien il avait voulu rester avec lui. Elle regarda de nouveau Maxence.

— Merci.

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire beaucoup plus et il acquiesça simplement. Il lui dit de se reposer autant qu'elle le pourrait et de l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Elle ferma les yeux quand il lui embrassa doucement le front. Elle pourrait s'habituer à cet homme, à sa gentillesse. Elle l'entendit quitter la pièce et prendre une douche avant de se rendormir en se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter un homme si merveilleux.

Deux autres jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne soit assez forte pour quitter la chambre, et Maxence était très présent pour elle. Il l'aida pour absolument tout, et elle était souvent le témoin silencieux de la façon dont il prenait très bien soin d'Elliot. Elle se sentait mal d'envahir sa vie, son appartement et de l'envoyer sur le canapé où il dormait mal – il n'en disait rien mais elle voyait combien il était fatigué et combien son corps était endolori – et ne savait pas comment le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se leva un après-midi quand elle se sentit assez forte et fit le tour de l'appartement. Elle le trouva profondément endormi sur le canapé alors qu'Elliot était assis sur le sol et regardait des dessins animés en dessinant. Il y avait du papier, des crayons de couleur et des feutres partout sur la table basse. Elle recouvrit Maxence avec la couverture et s'assit à côté de son fils, l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

— Maman ! s'exclama le garçon très content de la voir debout.

— Chut, lui dit-elle en lui montrant que Maxence dormait. N'allons pas le réveiller, d'accord ?

— On ne va pas encore s'enfuir, hein, maman ? lui demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet, en levant les yeux vers elle.

Rose se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. L'inquiétude du garçon était évident sur son visage, et elle savait pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Il appréciait Maxence. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, et Elliot ne voulait pas qu'ils s'enfuient comme ils l'avaient fait la première fois. Ça le blesserait. Elliot en voudrait à sa mère si elle choisissait de s'éloigner de Maxence encore une fois. Ne voyait-elle donc pas combien il était bon avec elle et pour elle ?

— Non, chéri, on ne va pas encore s'enfuir. Je ne veux simplement pas le réveiller. Il est très fatigué.

Elliot hocha la tête. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'ils ne s'enfuiraient pas de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Jamais. Il se sentait très bien ici. Rose l'observa alors qu'il continuait à dessiner, supposant que Maxence lui avait donné tout ça pour qu'il lui dessine des tas de dessins pour qu'elle se remette vite. Elle embrassa la tête de son fils et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Elle prit une douche rapide, appréciant l'eau chaude et se détendant complètement. Elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle regarda ses vêtements vieux et déchirés pendant qu'elle se séchait. Elle ne pouvait pas les remettre. Ils étaient bons à brûler à présent. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se promener nue dans l'appartement non plus. Elle trouva un T-shirt et un short à Maxence et hésita. Serait-il énervé si elle les enfilait ? Ce ne serait que temporaire bien sûr. Il semblait qu'il avait acheté quelques vêtements et autres choses pour Elliot. Elle enfila ses vêtements. Elle lui expliquerait pourquoi plus tard.

Ensuite, elle alla dans la chambre où elle avait dormi durant des jours et ouvrit les rideaux. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Elle trouva des draps propres dans un placard et changea les draps sales qu'elle jeta dans la bannette à linge sale quand elle eut fini. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Maxence dormait encore et Elliot n'avait pas bougé. Il était concentré sur ses dessins. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur avec hésitation – elle avait faim mais elle n'oserait pas voler de la nourriture à Maxence – et quelques placards. Elle décida de cuisiner un dîner pour le remercier. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un grand cuistot à en croire les plats préparés et les boîtes de pizza qu'elle avait vus, et elle cuisinait plutôt bien. Elle n'avait rien cuisiné depuis un long moment, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait oublier. Elle avait regardé sa mère cuisiner tant de fois que c'était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Elle ne savait pas que l'odeur de la nourriture le réveilla – il était un assez gros mangeur – et il arborait un sourire idiot dans son endormissement quand il la vit cuisiner dans sa cuisine et porter ses vêtements. Il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Il ne fit que la regarder alors qu'elle cuisinait, regardant occasionnellement Elliot qui dessinait encore. Il fit signe au garçon de ne pas faire de bruit et d'agir comme s'il dormait encore. Elliot prit ça pour un jeu et joua jusqu'au bout. Ce fut l'estomac de Maxence le trahit cependant car il gronda fortement. Autant Rose qu'Elliot rirent.

— Hé ! se plaignit-il, en faisant mine d'être offensé. Ça n'a jamais senti aussi bon dans mon appartement auparavant.

Il était inutile de prétendre qu'il dormait encore désormais. Il s'assit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il regarda ce qu'elle cuisinait, ce qui sentait aussi extraordinairement bon. Il s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle le regardait et qu'elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure. Oh, combien il voulait embrasser ses lèvres de nouveau. Il réprima cette envie pourtant. Elle était assez nerveuse.

— Je… Je voulais juste vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Elliot et pour moi. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si… si j'ai pris vos vêtements et envahi votre appartement.

— Allez-vous repartir sans dire au revoir ?

Sa voix était sérieuse et elle mâchouilla de nouveau sa lèvre. Cela lui briserait le cœur une nouvelle fois si elle choisissait de partir. Et il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre un jour si elle décidait de le quitter. Elle jeta un regard à Elliot, et secoua légèrement la tête. L'espoir et le soulagement firent bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

— Je vais rester. Aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire qu'il la garderait près de lui pour toujours. Il lui ferait peur. Elle devait entendre l'histoire complète d'abord, et il la lui dirait quand Elliot dormirait. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et elle le lui retourna, plus timidement. Elle continua de cuisiner tandis que Maxence prenait une douche et qu'il parlait et dessinait avec Elliot. Ils partagèrent le dîner tous ensemble et Rose ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ressemblaient à une petite famille. Elle rit – un vrai rire, et cela paraissait étrange de rire de nouveau alors que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années – quand Maxence commença à manger. Il grogna de plaisir au si bon goût de cette nourriture et en mangea trois assiettes pleines. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, il laissa Elliot passer un moment avec sa maman et s'occupa de la vaisselle. Il les retrouva dans la chambre d'amis – la chambre d'Elliot désormais – jouant aux cartes, le jeune garçon expliquant à sa mère comment jouer.

Il fit quelques parties avec eux, et quand il fut temps pour Elliot de dormir – Maxence lui avait appris à lire l'heure sur la petite horloge près de la télévision – Rose regarda son fils aller dans la salle de bains, se mettre en pyjama et se laver les dents tout seul avant de se mettre au lit. Elle regarda Maxence border son fils, lui donner son ours en peluche et prendre un livre. Elle refusa poliment d'intervenir dans leur rituel et le laissa lire le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire qu'ils avaient commencé la veille. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle donna un baiser de bonne nuit à son fils. Elliot s'était endormi presque immédiatement après la fin du chapitre. Elle se précipita dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle pleurait quand Maxence l'y rejoignit. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

— Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non, répondit-elle, sa voix étouffée par ses sanglots. Vous êtes juste si gentils avec nous, et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'être sauvée par vous.

Maxence ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ignorait qu'elle était celle qui l'avait sauvé de la vie de solitude et d'insensibilité que ses parents voulaient pour lui. Elle ignorait qu'il avait été inspiré par son courage, par sa force, par sa lumineuse personnalité. Elle ignorait qu'il était lentement tombé amoureux de la personne sans-abri qu'il avait si souvent observée. Il la laissa simplement sangloter contre sa poitrine, et quand elle commença à lui raconter son histoire si triste, il l'écouta calmement, lui frottant le dos, la berçant doucement, la réconfortant.

Et ce soir, alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il choisit d'être honnête et de tout lui dire. Il lui raconta son histoire, sa si ennuyeuse histoire, et lui dit comment il l'avait un jour aperçue dans la rue et comment elle avait changé sa vie pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que cet homme si gentil et si chaleureux avait pu être élevé dans une famille si dure et si insensible où seuls les mariages arrangés sans sentiments étaient autorisés. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il ait pu être blessé par sa famille qui se moquait de lui et le martyrisait car il était trop différent d'eux. Et quand il commença à lui dévoiler ses sentiments, elle sentit la chaleur familière de ses souvenirs se glissant dans son esprit. Elle avait aimé ce baiser, mais elle n'avait pas su combien de temps il avait espéré que ça arrive et combien il l'avait aimé.

— J'aurais dû vous trouver plus tôt, admit-il finalement, essuyant ses larmes.

— C'est bon, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle était toujours blottie contre lui, et il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il n'avait même pas desserré son étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux, pas tout à fait sûre que tout soit réel, et se concentra simplement sur les battements de son cœur, sur sa respiration, sur sa voix.

— Non. Il ne vous aurait pas retrouvée si j'étais venu plus tôt.

— Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

— Oh, assez facilement en fait.

Il la lâcha et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Elle frissonna à la soudaine perte de sa chaleur et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle le regarda se lever et marcher jusqu'à son manteau. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et attrapa quelque chose qu'elle ne put pas voir jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers elle. Son collier. Elle porta la main à sa gorge, réalisant soudainement qu'elle ne le portait plus.

— J'ai remarqué que vous l'aviez gardé et j'ai pensé que vous essayeriez de le vendre pour obtenir de l'argent pour acheter de la nourriture.

— Non. Je ne pouvais pas… Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le vendre.

— Mais il a essayé. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais là et il n'a pas pu le vendre car il ne lui appartenait pas. J'avais toutes les preuves. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps avant de me dire où vous étiez.

Il attacha le collier autour de son cou et ils le regardèrent un moment. Il était tard et ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Rose refusa de voir Maxence dormir sur le canapé une nuit de plus, et lui ordonna de reprendre sa chambre. Elle prendrait le canapé pour la nuit. Il était têtu et refusa, et le seul compromis qu'il lui proposa était de partager le même lit. Elle hésita, ne se sentant pas encore prête à s'engager avec quelqu'un de nouveau, mais elle finit par accepter. Il lui montra qu'il avait gardé le pyjama et les vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés à Noël mais elle choisit de garder son T-shirt et son short pour la nuit. Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans le même lit, un peu embarrassés mais ne souhaitant vraiment pas voir l'autre dormir sur le canapé, et quand Maxence déposa un baiser sur sa tête et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit, elle choisit d'arrêter d'avoir peur et de lui donner une chance. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, appréciant ce baiser autant que le premier qu'ils avaient partagés, et se blottit contre lui. Elle s'endormit alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, ignorant combien elle l'avait rendu heureux, et se sentait mieux que jamais. Le destin lui avait enfin tendu une main, et cela était bon d'être protégée et aimée par un homme tel que Maxence Spitz.


End file.
